Strykia, Davin
Davin Strykia, known by the Jinsai Honor name Shadowblade, was the oldest son of Graydon and Becca Strykia. Born with latent abilities in the Force, Davin would become one of the most powerful Jinsai Gai'din in the history of the Jinsai Order. History Appearance and Personality Those that knew them often said that Davin was an amalgam of his father and his uncles on the Strykia side of his family. Tall and handsome, Davin possessed a natural charisma which drew others to him. His devotion to the Force and to his people made him one of the most modest servants to the Antrixian Commonwealth that had ever existed. Many people also compared Davin to his grandmother, Marissa Strykia, because of his tireless servitude. Davin was calm, quiet and kind, almost always willing to help those in need. Davin concerned himself with the pursuit of knowledge, often studying anything he could, especially historical texts. Davin was also brave and well-trained in the Force, allowing him to be a valiant defender or a deadly warrior when needed. Due to his mixed heritage, Davin wasn’t affected by the Antrixian Blood Lust like full-blooded Antrixians. Training Davin received training from both his father, Graydon, and his half sister, Anna Verkaik. Davin was skilled in the martial techniques of Shao’dengia, both unarmed and with edged weapons. While apprenticed to Anna, Davin was trained in a mix of Jedi and Jinsai arts, while focusing on his abilities in the Force. While he had many opportunities to join the reconstructed Jedi Order, Davin chose to remain traditional and stay with the reformed Jinsai Order. Within the reformed Order, Davin was a strong proponent for the theory of the Unified Force and the moral applications of his beliefs. Powers and Abilities Davin was born with strong innate ability to use the Force. Due to his parentage, Davin's Force connection was on par with that of his father's. Due to his training at an early age, though, Davin was able to naturally control and use his abilities with much more ease than some of his predecessors. Davin's midiclorian counts were almost match his father's and aunt's. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Gai’din DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 5D+1, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 7D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 6D+2, Lightsaber: Form: Gain’sai 6D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D+1, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Cultures 5D+2, (s)History: Antrixian Commonwealth 5D+2, Languages 5D+2, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D+2, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 6D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 4D+2, Survival 6D, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 3D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Command 6D, Con 4D+2, Investigation 5D+2, Search 5D+2, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D+2, Brawling 4D+2, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D, Stamina 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Droid Repair 3D+2, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 5D+2, Security 4D, Starfighter Repair 4D+1 Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form III: Soresu: User receives +2D to any defensive rolls, but the wielder receives -2D to any attacks, including redirected (not blocked) blaster bolts. Maneuvers: Circle Attack, Circle of Shelter, Deflecting Slash, Quick Parry, Sweeping Block. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-bat swoop, saber swarm, spinning attack, tumble strike. Lightsaber Combat Form: Gain’sai: A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Maneuvers: Feint, Ignite/Disengage, Counter Strike, Whirlwind Attack, Tumble Strike, Cho mai, Hilt Smash. Force Skills: Control 5D+2, Sense 7D, Alter 5D+2 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Return Another To Consciousness Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun Sense and Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Forcequake, Lesser Force Shield Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than Beast Riding or Beast Training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force-Aging: Due to the high Midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Antrixian Force-user. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 21 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Robes, Comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family